ALL ACCESS PASS
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: For Annika, Alana and her friends, the day starts like any other...or so they thought! they get an unexpected surprise, that leads to a domino effect of good luck and chance encounters. see what happens when Annika, Alana, Rubi, Emily, and Keith goes to a BTS concert and the events that happen after it. The better question is, what will Annika and Alana do about and say about it.
1. Chapter 1: A DREAM COME TRUE

All ACCESS PASS

BY: Sade White

To: Annika

 **CHAPTER ONE: A DREAM COME TRUE**

Oh, my goooooood! I honestly cannot breathe right, I don't know how all of this happened. It feels like a dream. Well, not a dream because my sisters here and there aren't any flying phone boxes. That's right! I am a sci-fi girl fan and that's right just the kind your thinking of. I am proud of it but that's not important, what is important is that I think I've died and gone to heaven. But in order to fully understand this story, we have to go back. That's right! I did the thing, well here we go.

Friday 13th

It was a normal Friday afternoon, well normal for meh. I did my normal routine and plumped on the couch to watch BTS videos. I was so consumed BTS that day that I didn't hear my phone ringing. I heard someone yelling my name and once I snapped out of the daze, I saw that it was my brother shouting Annika! Annika! And ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Geesh! What's his damage? I looked at my phone and saw it was my BFF Rubi. she was apart of the A.R.M.Y as well, it was one of the many reasons why we got along so well. Anyway, she was reminding me about the homework and other things. I pulled out my computer and starting to do the work as we talked. After a few hours, she had to go. I said goodbye and continue to do the work and a few minutes later, I was done. One of things that I love to do to pass the time is drawing, so since I couldn't watch TV because my siblings were watching TV. SO I started drawing, I drew my favorite member from BTS Taehyung. Like when I watch BTS or something else I love I get lost in what I'm doing. I look up and 2 hrs have passed, my siblings are no longer sitting in front of the TV and I don't hear them. I run to look outside and the car is gone. I call my mom and she says that she took my brothers and sister to the market. She explained to me that she asked me did I want to go and I said no. I said no?! When did I say no! I don't remember her saying no, in fact, I don't even remember her coming home. I exhale deeply, put my computer away and put my drawing away. No one is home so I turn the Tv on, I reach for the remote and that's when the door swings open. My sister runs into the house and then she starts skipping and laughing. My sister sits on the couch next to me, she's smiling at me with her hands on her lap looking like she wanted to tell me something.

Tyrone: Alana! Sssh! Be quiet!

I knew something was up, mom never took my siblings to the market. We all went or none of us went. So what did they have planned? Alana is the most likely to crack under pressure, I mean she was basically feeding me the answer with her smile. I just wish I knew what she was saying. My mom came up to me holding 5 tickets, I look up and all I see is BTS! BTS! BTS! BTS! BTS! I look up and I think that I'm in heaven or I must be dreaming. In between watching TV, talking on the phone, doing homework and sketching. But no, I wasn't dreaming because I heard mom say that Alana was going. She also said that I can take whoever I wanted. I was convinced this was a dream or some kind of a joke but then there were the tickets. I called up Rubi, Emily, Keith and my little sis Nana. We all really love BTS, so I thought it was only fair to invite them. I called them one by one to give them the new.

Let me tell you, there is no greater joy than telling someone good news, being able to give someone joy...happiness even if it's just for a fraction of a second. It feels even better when it's a friend.

Annika dials Rubi's number but she's already calling, Annika smiles to herself and picks up the phone with a huge grin on her face.

Annika: hello

Rubi: hey, what are you doing?

Annika: nothing!

Rubi: what are you so happy about?

Annika: my mom got us some tickets to see BTS!

Rubi: what?!

Annika: well, of course, you have to ask your mom but BTS!

Rubi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I can't believe this is happening

Annika: it feels like a dream, somebody pinch me.

Rubi laughs

Annika: Ouch!

Rubi: what happened?!

Annika: my brother just pinched me( she says as she rubs her arm and pouts)

Tyrone: you asked me too!

Annika: I was speaking figuratively.

Tyrone: well I couldn't hear it.

Annika: ugh!

Rubi: my mom said I could go!

Annika: oh my gosh!

Alana: what's wrong?!

Annika: Rubi's going!

Alana: oh! I thought something happened to you, don't do that you scared me(touches her heart and exhales deeply)

Annika: I'm sorry.

Alana: it's ok, we're going to see BTS! I can't wait.(she says as she smiles).

Annika and Alana both scream together and the boy's race in with everyone else

Mom: is everything ok?

Uncle: what happened?!

Annika laughs

Alana: oh!

They look at each other and laugh


	2. Chapter 2: THE SURPRISE OF A LIFETIME

**Chapter 2: The surprise of a lifetime**

Tyrone: oh gosh!

Mom:m what?

Uncle: I feel like I'm the only one out of the loop here.

Grandpa: you're not the only one.

Tyrone: (tyrone exhales deeply) their screaming because they're going to see BTS( he says annoyed)

Everyone says oh and goes back to what they were doing

Tyrone: girls, so weird

Alana, Annika and mom: hey!

Alana: hey pal, this girl isn't afraid to give you a knuckle sandwich. Alright?!

Tyrone: ok crazy.

Alana: aaaaaah! Alana charges towards him and Annika stops her

Annika: albright, come down you crazy animal. Save some of that energy for the concert

Alana: how can they say oh like that, like BTS isn't a big deal. BTS IS A VERY BIG DEAL! HOW ANYONE NOT LIKE BTS?! I LOVE BTS! I WILL HURT ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LOVE BTS!

Annika: ok, ok down girl.

Alana:(exhales and pouts) sorry.(she sits on the couch and watches TV)

Annika smiles at Alana and then tells Rubi that she will call her back, she goes to the next person on the list until she told everyone. Surprisingly, everyone's parents said it was ok for their kids to go see BTS. Plus, this is a fanfic and as I was told by Annika herself, anything goes. What did she say? Ah yes! Something about not being bound by rules. Anyway, today was the day! Anne put on her BTS shirt, jeans, BTS hat, necklace, bracelet and special designed converse BTS shoes thanks to Dad. Annika was ready to go!

Annika: come on Alana! Were gonna be late!

Alana: alright! Alright! I have to have the right fashion for BTS

Alana steps out and Annika rolls her eyes, why do you ask? We'll just ask Annika

Annika: why do you have the same outfit as meh!

Alana: because I like it! Were going to be twins!( Alana smiles and she puts her hands to her chin and bats her eyes)

Annika rolls her eyes and drags her feet to the car

Mom: hey cheer up, we're gonna see BTS!

Alana: BTS! BTS! BTS!

Tyrone: Make it stop! Make it stop!

Alana: Tyrone! Don't mock us, your going to the arcade, to go see monster trucks and than your going to go to some game conviction.

Tyrone: aaaaaaahhh! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH MORE FUN THAN THE GIRLS! BOYS NIGHT IS GONNA BE AWESOME.

Tido: were awesome, were awesome( he points to the girls) your lame and boring but were awesome( him and Tyrone sing to the girls and than they continue yelling)

Alana and annika look at each other

Annika and Alana: boys!

Tyrone: this feels like a dream come true, somebody pinch me

Annika smiles and sneaks over to Tyrone like a ninja, Alana laughs and bout time Tyrone realizes what he said it's too late

Tyrone: ouch!

Annika: revenge(she laughs maniacally)

Mom: Anne?!

Annika: what? He asked me to

Mom: just get in the car

The girls get in mom's car and the boys get in their uncle car.

After a while they pick up Rubi

Rubi: oh my gosh guys! I can't believe that we are actually going to see BTS! It actually feels like a dream(she grins from ear to ear)

Alana: (facepalms) oh no(she sighs)

Alana: nobody pinch me(she grins)

Alana: oh, that's a new one( she smiles)

After they enter the concert, they give their tickets to the ticket person, get snacks and find their seats. It was ok that they weren't that close, all that mattered was that they were there.

Rubi: I hope I get to see Jin

Annika: what are you talking about Rubi? We are going to see all of them, on stage! It's a concert remember.

Rubi (laughs): no, I mean backstage silly.

Annika: yossssssh! That would be awesome but unfortunately we don't have an all access pass. Were just here to see them play.

The lights go out

Alana: hush! It's starting.

Music in the background stars playing, lights start flashing from all over the place and all you hear is whistling

Alana, Annika and Rubi: yoooooossssssh!AAAAAAAHHHHH!

The room goes dark again and the whistling stops, a single spotlight shines on Taehyung and they all start whistling again. The music starts back up and the song starts again and everyone sings along

" i knew you from first sight, as if we have been calling for each other. The dna in my veins tells me you're the one i've been searching for"

The next song they sang is fake love, the song after that is singularity. They stop turn the lights down and RM puts the mic to his mouth and says

Rm(speaking english): I know some of you didn't know this but, we were having a fan drawing contest. Whoever won,gets a chance to be up here with us tonight and their guest. In fact, we know she here tonight. Her parents made sure that she was here tonight and even though she only drew one of us, she gets to be up here with us tonight.

Annika: lucky!


	3. Chapter 3: NOBODY PINCH ME!

Chapter three: nobody pinch me

RM: Annika Butler! Annika Butler can you come up here?!

RUBI and ALANA: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Annika: what?huh sorry, what just happened? Did I black out? Please tell me what happened so I can validate that it happened, I really hope it happened.

Rubi: oh it happened!

Emily: it 100% happened

Keith: this is the best moment in all of my existence

Alana: dang! You must have had a really sad life.

Annika: Alana!

Alana: what? I'm just saying, his really sad and depressing and he's a buzz kill.

Alana: you know I'm right.

Annika: forgive her, she has no filter. Sometimes we have to censor her by just ignoring her.

Alana: no you don't!

Annika: sssh! (she mumbles under her breathe) even though she is right

Alana: I knew it!

Annika: you heard that?

Alana: I told you had powers

Annika: oh boy not this again. We're here to see BTS.

Alana: true.

Annika: talk about this when we get home?

Alana: fine!

Annika: good!

Annika and Alana: BTS! aaaaaaaaaHHHH!

Alana: what are you waiting for! Let's goooooo!

They all run on stage and RM ask them their names

Annika: huh? What? I'm just tryna make sure that this is real but nobody pinch me! I wanna enjoy this moment.

Annika: ugh! Ugh!hey! Ugh

RM: oh! Hi UGH! UGH! HEY!

Alana:(laughs): oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually here in this moment. Nobody pinches me!

Everyone is so excited and overwhelmed. Ok, ok they're so starstruck that they can't think straight, let alone remember their names until Annika snaps out of it long enough to tell her her name.

Annika: sorry, I was just enjoying the moment. My name is Annika

Alana: I'm Alana and I love all of you.

Annika: these are my friends Rubi, Emily, and Keith. They're not really shy, give them time to warm up, they'll never leave you alone.

BTS laughs

RM: no one wants that

Annika and Alana laugh

Rubi: no we won't!

Emily: they can't be any hotter than they already are( she covers her lips and then uncovers them) did I just say that out loud?

Keith: yep!

Alana: yes you did, maybe you should do us all a favor and keep your mouth covered.

Annika: Alana!

Alana: sorry ( she sulks) no sorry(smiles)

Emily: Hey!

Annika just grins

Annika: classic Alana!

RM: ( to the audience) we'll be right back guys, we're just gonna talk to Annika, Alana, Rubi, Emily, and Keith.

Annika: AAAAAHHHH! BTS said my name!

Alana: how is that for a mood lifter?

Annika: the best!

Keith: he said all of our names!

Alana: the return of the buzzkill. No one asked you, buddy, why do you have to be such a hater.

Keith: I'm not a hater!

Emily: he did say all of our names.

Alana: and the monkey follows.

Emily: I'm not a monkey!

Alana: really? Because there are so many signs!

Annika: don't start!

Alana: aww come on!

Annika: Alana!

Alana: fine!

Emily: what signs?

Annika: don't get her started!

Alana: we can finish this later, right now I'm going backstage with BTS!

Annika: thank god!

When they go backstage, it's like they've stepped onto a lifetime set during Christmas

Annika: whoa

Rubi: super awesome

Emily: it's like Christmas only better

Keith: I feel like singing a Christmas song.

Alana: please don't, I like my ears

Rubi and Annika burst out laughing

Annika: Alana( she says as she laughs)

Alana: oh come on! you knew I wasn't gonna let that one slip through my fingers

Rm: hello

All of them: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii( they all say in sync)

RM (laughs and Taeyung walks over and starts speaking Japanese and RM translates): he says that he really likes your drawing

Annika: but I never sent in a drawing?

RM: we know, someone else sent it in for you.

Annika: then who did?

Dad: I did! ( with a huge grin on his face, he turns and winks at Alana and she winks back.


	4. Chapter 4: ABOVE AND BEYOND GREATNESS

Chapter Four: ABOVE AND BEYOND GREATNESS

ALANA: surprise!

Alana and Annika run up to their dad. They hug him tight and they hug him back.

Annika: you did this?

Dad: of course I did this, I love you guys and would do anything to see you happy. That's never going to change. I love you guys so much and you make me so happy. I wanted you guys to be happy too. So when Alana texted me a pic of your drawing, I knew what I had to do. I got your tickets to the show, sent the boys to their boycation and sent in the drawing. They got back to me immediately and told me you had won, I wanted to be up here to see the look on your face.

Annika: awwww, that was kinda cheesy but thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much!

Dad: hey! The night isn't over yet, we still got a concert to watch. BTS!

Annika: classic Dad(smiles)

Alana and their dad laugh while Annika just shakes her head and they enjoy the rest of the show.

After the show is over, Annika and Alana flop on their beds and instantly go to sleep.

Annika: (snoring) best

Alana:(snoring)

Annika: night!

The boys: eveeeeeer!

They all are quiet after that

I wake up the next day and it honestly doesn't feel like anything that happened last night actually happened. I wake up, I do my usual routine and then I plop on the couch in front of the TV. not even a second later Alana plops right next to me and so do my brothers. Or so I thought, there I was on the internet when I saw something that told me that last night was not a dream. I look up and all I see on the screen is me, my sister and friends on stage with BTS. I reached on the side of me to call Rubi and she was already calling. Classic Rubi. when I answered the phone she was screaming, not that I heard because I was screaming and my sister was dancing and screaming besides me. The boys walk pass us and just shrug.

Tyrone: we still had a better time.

Annika: but are you on TV?

Tyrone: yeah!

Annika: of gosh what did you do?

Tyrone: no!

Annika: your lying!

Tyrone: no I'm not!

Annika: then how did you get on TV?

Tito: we met Captain America, the real captain America

Alana: I'm glad we didn't go

Annika laughs

The boys go into their room to play fortnite


End file.
